With the development of the social economy, the development of cities is getting faster and faster. For the convenience of people's lives, lighting equipments are provided in urban communities and parks. Garden lights are the main lighting equipment and are widely used in communities and various crowded park avenues. Garden lights light for people at night and are deeply loved by people. Garden lights are widely used, people have more and more demands for garden lights, and there are more and more researches on garden lights.
LED garden light is a semiconductor light using a light emitting diode as a light source. Since it is a solid cold light source, it has the characteristics of being environmental friendly, no pollution, low power consumption, high luminous efficiency, and long service life. Therefore, common garden lights on the market today are LED garden lights.
However, most of the current researches and breakthroughs are limited to the long-term use and energy conversion of garden lights, and do not take into account that garden lights themselves are part of the urban culture. Therefore, how to design an auxiliary lighting garden light which is simple in structure, aesthetic and convenient to use so as to make up for the deficiency of the monotonous lighting of the current garden lights has become a direction of thinking for designers of the present application.
In view of this, the designer of the present application has conducted in-depth discussions on the foregoing problems, and, with years of experience in R&D and manufacturing of related industries, has been actively seeking solutions. After long-term efforts in research and development, the present application of “garden light with flame effect” has been successfully developed to resolve the problems of the existing technology.